


the bad pick-up line

by orphan_account



Series: Quick Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and you just want to read an insanely short fic, another very very very short fic, here you go, in case you're supposed to be working but don't want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo totally embarrasses himself when he accidentally let one of his bad pick-up lines slip. In his defense, his flatmate was really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bad pick-up line

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.

Kuroo looked at the piece of paper in his hand. Number 4, Westview Drive.The flat, like the ones around it, had a mini porch with a gate in front of it. Kuroo saw that his flatmate had placed two little succulents on a little table in the corner. Kuroo smiled. He liked greenery, although every plant he’d ever had died after two days.

Kuroo unlocked the door and dumped his boxes down on the living room. “Hello?” He called out, looking around his new flat. A short boy with blonde hair and black roots popped his head out of his room. “Hi. I’m Kenma. Can this room be mine?” He asked quietly. “Oh! Um, sure.” _Damn, he’s hot_. "I’m Kuroo. Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Kenma answered before he disappeared back into his room. Kuroo set his stuff down in his room and began to unpack. He turned around to put his textbooks on his desk when Kenma opened the door slightly. “Do you need any help?”

“Oh, um, sure.” Kuroo said, not because he needed help put because his guy was really hot. “So, you like playing video games?” Kuroo asked, taking out his laptop and setting it on his desk. “How did you know?”

“Just a lucky guess. Also I saw a DS on the kitchen counter.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Cool. What do you play?”

“Um, Pokemon, Halo, Starcraft, Super Smash Bros Brawl, and a bunch more. I’ll play anything, really.”

“Really? You must be really good at a lot of games then, ‘cause you’re pretty good at playing with my heart.” Kuroo blurted out before he could stop himself. “Um, excuse me?” Kenma asked, raising an eyebrow. Kuroo looked away quickly, too embarrassed to meet Kenma’s eye. “I’m so sorry, I uh, um, wow that must’ve been really weird, sorry, I just-you’re-like, hot? Like, really hot? Oh God, okay, um-”

“It’s okay. I _am_ pretty hot.” Kenma said, a sly smile on his face. Kuroo reddened, not sure what to do. “Look, it’s okay. I’m hot, you’re hot. It’s cool.”

“Oh, thank God. I was worried, ‘cause we just met and I already ruined it and- wait, did you just say I was hot?"

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr if you wanna send prompts or whatever](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
